Boycott
by Rubee Kay
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have an incredible bond. But will that be enough when Naruto finally breaks down from lack of sleep and cigarettes?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woohoo! I am attempting a long story! I already have chapter two written so you guys don't have to suffer my super mega crazy long writer's block. But it's getting colder out and rainier (not a word but i don't care) which helps me write! So hopefully when I finish chapter 3 I will put up chapter 2, etc. You see? Tis fool proof plan!**

**Anyway! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Naruto rolled his pencil back and forth on his desk, watching as the once rough yellow edges would all of a sudden turn into a blur for less than two seconds. He sighed. He really loved Iruka-sensei, really, he really seriously did. He just, well, hated his classes. A lot. They were so boring he pretty much always fell asleep or daydreamed in every single one of his classes with fun-loving professor. It's mostly because he hated every single class in school. I mean, Psychology was the only class that he actually loved going to. English, History, Biology and Art 101 were not his favourites. Sometimes while he was bored he would briefly wonder why he even came to University. He never really thought to major in anything. He figured that the classes would be neat to take to have at least some experience in a subject. He padded his finger against his bottom lip, pondering on whether or not it would be a good idea for him to consider doing a major in psychology.<p>

He sighed and abruptly stopped his pencil mid-roll, picking it up with his two fingers and twirling it around them. His eyes began to wander around the room, looking for a familiar bush of raven hair. He supposed it was less of a bush and more of a ducks ass looking type of thing. He chuckled to himself and decided that if he remembered, he would mock the Uchiha with it after class.

He groaned softly to himself and cradled his head on his arms, crossing them together on the table. It was only ten thirty and the class wasn't scheduled to end until twelve. He decided that doodling would be the choice for today's entertainment, considering he forgot his iPod at home. Mentally smacking himself for ever forgetting his precious musical inspiration, he began to draw a stickman Sasuke getting attacked by one of the professors because he forgot to do his calculus homework.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, what is that?" Sasuke questioned, holding up a piece of scrap paper the blonde had been doodling on before he passed out in class. Naruto grumbled something and rubbed at his eyes, thankful that Sasuke was always there to wake him up before he missed his other ones.<p>

"It's you being attacked by Asuma-sensei because you forgot to do your homework," he mumbled, gathering up the rest of his things and shoving them in his bag. Sasuke smirked.

"Thinking about me in class, Naruto?" The blonde shrugged in response.

"Well, you're the most fun to make fun of because you're so fucking perfect," he growled, snatching back the piece of paper.

"Aw, I can't have it? I promise I'll put it on my fridge if you let me have it," Sasuke teased, "then everyone will be able to see how much effort you put into your daily activities."

Naruto glared at the boy before handing it to him.

"The recycling is down the hall to your left," he snapped at him, deciding that there really was no point in having a full piece of paper he couldn't use anymore. Sasuke could at least deal with it, considering he was so excited about hanging it on his fridge.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow before shoving the piece of paper in his bag and following the blonde as he walked down the stairs to exit the classroom.

"Another long night?" he asked, fiddling with the strap of his bag as he started to walk in step with Naruto. The boy sighed and ruffled his hair with his hand, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I tried that tea you gave me but," he shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes fluttered open again, "It didn't really work. At least I got three of my assignments done."

Sasuke nodded, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. His eyes darted to Naruto's apparel, noticing the flat stomach despite his brown baggy shirt. It was cute how the sleeves went past his hands. Sasuke liked that shirt on the blonde; it made him seem so relaxed and laid back. He kept walking with him, knowing full well that he was headed to the library since his next class didn't start until two.

"You're not going to have lunch?" Sasuke asked, opening the door of the library for Naruto.

"I had a snack during class," Naruto replied, rubbing his tummy and smiling at the raven. They both took a seat near the window, Sasuke glancing out and watching the raindrops trail down the window as Naruto rummaged through his bag looking for his laptop. It was another rainy day this week. He wasn't really expecting the sun to come out soon, anyway. He supposed he liked the idea of having rain the rest of the month; it gave him a sort of inspiration.

"So did you finish your calculus?" Naruto teased, "Because I probably won't be able to sleep until I know full well that Asuma-sensei won't attack you in your next class."

Sasuke laughed softly, nodding to the boy, "Yes, Naruto, I finished my calculus homework." He let his laugh die down, a smirk now adoring his pink lips. Naruto had opened his laptop, now working on what Sasuke hoped was his homework from last class.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking away from the bright screen to glance at the Uchiha.

"Yeah?" Sasuke had taken out a workbook for his Japanese class and was now filling in the blanks of sentences with his pencil.

"When you become a teacher," he pressed, "will you let me call you sensei when we fuck?"

Sasuke almost choked on his saliva. Pushing his glasses up on his nose more, he looked at Naruto, pursing his lips at the ridiculous question. Naruto just grinned back at him before looking back to the screen and continuing his typing.

"I'll consider it."

* * *

><p>Sasuke adjusted the position of his laptop for the fourth time during class. He knew he didn't really need it out for Calculus but he figured if the teacher were to say something important he may as well type it out since he left his entire notebook in Naruto's car that morning. The only paper he had left was the doodled on one from Naruto's first class. He smirked a little to himself, knowing full well that the blonde boy thought of him during class. They both thought of each other. He looked up from the screen, watching as Asuma-sensei finished up with his rant of the day.<p>

He eyed the clock as his professor nodded, dismissing the class silently as he always did. He was spot on. It was exactly six o'clock and Naruto would be waiting for him at his car. Sometimes he thought of himself as an idiot for never learning to actually drive. Naruto was the one who always drove them to school. He slid his laptop back into its case along with his other utensils, packing them all back up neatly before standing up and exiting the class.

He couldn't help but smirk. Naruto wanted to go out for dinner today. Usually they would just go back to the apartment and cook something or Naruto would just boil the kettle and munch on his instant ramen as they both worked on assignments. Getting excited, he picked up the pace a little bit, muttering 'hello's to people he recognized down the hall.

It never took Sasuke long to find the almost orange car parked in the parking lot. There was always a blonde leaning beside it and the little charm hanging from the rear view mirror was always recognizable. The cute Uchiha symbol would always hang there, Naruto never taking it off. He smiled to himself as he approached, eyeing the blonde boy up and down.

"Hey bastard, didn't get eaten?" Naruto smirked, grabbing for Sasuke's books to dump into his car.

"Well, not entirely anyway," he replied, hopping into the passenger seat and chucking his bags in the back. He shifted to get comfortable while pulling on his seatbelt. Naruto leaned across him from the driver's side, giving him a cute peck on the cheek. Sasuke blushed softly before taking the blonde's chin in his hand and pulling him close again, pressing his lips against the others in a fervent kiss.

Naruto couldn't help but groan. He had been waiting to kiss his raven the entire day. He leaned into him more, sliding his fingers into the boy's hair and pulling roughly, biting down teasingly on Sasuke's bottom lip and running his tongue along it. He pushed the appendage further, slipping it into the Uchiha's mouth as they began an intense round of tongue fighting, Sasuke eventually gaining the upper hand.

Pulling back reluctantly, Sasuke gave his blonde a quick peck before settling back down in his seat, his face flushed and his chest heaving slightly. Naruto licked his lips and slid the keys into the ignition, starting up the car and backing out.

"I wanted to go to that new Portuguese place. What do you think?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke to see his reaction, slowing down at a stop sign. Sasuke couldn't help the smile that painted his lips.

"I didn't know you liked Portuguese," he said, looking at the blonde and quirking an eyebrow.

"Well," Naruto sped up again, following the road to exit their school, "I just thought it would be kinda cool to go somewhere different, you know?"

Sasuke made a sound of approval and nodded his head as he watched the road, making sure Naruto didn't decide to kill them before they got their dinner.

* * *

><p>"Fuck that was awesome food!" Naruto exclaimed, flopping down on the couch and flicking the TV on. Sasuke laughed, a little bit giddy from having a few beers. He fumbled with his shoes for a second before he got them off, kicking them somewhere at the front door. He flopped down on top of Naruto.<p>

"Mhm. That chicken was amazing!" he giggled a bit as he nuzzled the boy's chest, breathing in his scent before wiggling around on top of him.

"Sasuke, how many beers did you have?" Naruto asked as he played with his lover's hair.

"Hmmmm…I don't know. Maybe five or six?" he looked up at Naruto and grinned, "Why? Is that too much?" he tilted his head to the side. Naruto shook his head, smiling down at the boy on top of him. He suddenly remembered that he was supposed to mock the Uchiha earlier that day.

"You know, Sasuke," he started, twirling a piece of the raven hair around his finger, "your hair reminds me of a ducks ass." Sasuke burst out laughing before he even knew what Naruto said, abruptly stopping in the middle to look at him and frown.

"Wait a sec," he mumbled, "are you saying you don't like my hair?"

"No! Your hair is fine I just thought it was funny because it's true," he pouted, not meaning to insult his half-drunk boyfriend. Well, actually, that's exactly what he wanted to do, just not this way. He wondered if he should have saved the insult for when he was sober, maybe then it would be funnier.

"Naruto, do you not love me anymore because of my hair?" he pouted at the blonde. Naruto sighed and pushed the boy off him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the bedroom. He pushed him onto the bed and straddled the Uchiha, pressing his hips into the others and eliciting a small moan from him. It was very rare for him to be on top, but when the raven managed to get himself drunk, even if it was half, he always took the opportunity.

"Mmm, Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke moaned, feeling a firm hand begin to knead at his already half hard erection. Naruto bit down on the raven's earlobe, running his other hand over the boy's chest and to the hem of his shirt, quickly hiking it up and trailing his fingertips along the exposed skin. He earned himself a nice long moan when he squeezed at Sasuke's manhood, beginning to pump it through his pants.

"N-Naruto, I thought you didn't like my hair," the Uchiha protested as Naruto grabbed at the locks, tugging on them as he bit down particularly hard on a spot on his collarbone. Naruto released the skin between his teeth and looked down at his boyfriend, pulling the shirt off the boy and then staring at his face. He was flushed and he looked as though he was about to cry.

"Sasuke, this isn't about your hair. I just want to fuck you."

"Oh," Sasuke replied, as if everything was all of a sudden fixed, "Okay!" he grinned up at the blonde, helping him take off his pants and boxers.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far? I love reviews! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Um .. Here's an update! Thank you to those who reviewed :D**

**KawaiiGaara: Haha yeah I was just thinking how much of an uke I made Sasuke.. It wasn't really intentional but I suppose it works? I'm sorry to cut off in the middle of smut! It was just one of those moments where I actually _couldn't _finish it. Don't worry, though this chapter makes up for it .. kinda :)**

* * *

><p>Sasuke groaned, his throat burning with the desire to just <em>drink something<em>. His eyes fluttered open before he slammed them shut again, letting out yet another pathetic groan. He could get up and find some Tylenol, but then again he didn't feel like limping all the way to the kitchen with a pounding headache and a sore ass.

"Good morning Sas-_uke_," Naruto whispered to his lover, his thumb rubbing against Sasuke's chin. The raven couldn't help but smile a little. He heard the familiar sound of a glass being picked up and then before he knew it two pills were shoved in his mouth and he was pounding down the glass of water the blonde had given him. He sighed, handing the glass back to Naruto before deciding to try and open his eyes again. This time he managed to keep them open for ten seconds before they began to water. He moaned and rolled over, grabbing a pillow and placing it over the back of his head as he sighed into the sheets. They smelled kind of like Naruto, Old Spice, and sex.

"You can sleep-in another like two hours," Naruto explained, flopping down beside Sasuke and smiling at the boy, knowing full well that he couldn't see him. He heard a moan as a reply and decided to stare at the ceiling, contemplating whether he should go have a smoke to ease the stress of his next test, or just to do the normal thing and study for it. He decided on the latter, knowing that Sasuke would put him on sexual probation again if he caught him smoking. He leaned to get up but heard the raven mumble something underneath the pillow.

"What?" Naruto leaned in, hoping he could hear him better.

"I said," Sasuke turned around to face the blonde, putting the pillow over his eyes, "Did you sleep at all last night after you fucked me?" Naruto saw the smirk in the Uchiha's lips at the last few words. He knew the stuck up prick loved a good fucking.

"Mmm, maybe for like five minutes after I had you cum two times," Naruto smirked, his eyes running down the Uchiha's naked torso to his belly button, where the duvet began to cover his beautiful features. He looked back up to his lover's lips to see they were frowning slightly.

"Ah, come on Sasuke, at least I slept, even if for five minutes," Naruto pouted at him, leaning in to give him a nice peck on the lips. Sasuke immediately reacted, pulling the blondes head closer to him again after the blonde began to lean back. He kissed him passionately, slipping his tongue inside his lover's mouth, massaging it against the wet appendage. Naruto pulled back, making Sasuke pout.

"Ew, Sasuke, brush your fucking teeth. You taste like," Naruto thought for a moment, "hangover." He grinned as the raven tore the pillow away from his eyes to glare daggers at the blonde asshole in front of him.

"Fuck you, Uzumaki," he mumbled, reluctantly making his way out of bed to go brush his teeth.

* * *

><p>"Fuck Sasuke, yes!" Naruto moaned, throwing his head back as Sasuke thrust into him again, hard. Naruto's legs were spread and Sasuke was fucking the blonde relentlessly against one of the desks in their next class. They didn't need to be there for another hour and a half and their teacher was always late anyways.<p>

"Fuck! Sasuke, Sasuke right fucking there," Naruto moaned loudly, bucking his hips against Sasuke's as he began ramming into his prostate, making the blonde go mental.

"You like that, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered to his lover, biting down hard on the boy's collarbone and eliciting a nice needy moan from him.

"Fuck me hard Sasuke, don't stop, d-don't-Fuck!" Naruto let out a desperate moan as Sasuke grasped his leaking cock head and began to pump it fast.

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned against the blonde, biting on his earlobe as he coaxed him on, "I'm gonna cum inside you," he breathed, thrusting into his boyfriend one last time before coming inside his lover, the blonde mere seconds afterwards with a loud moan. Naruto rode out his orgasm, half riding Sasuke's now softening cock. He looked into his black orbs and moaned again in the afterglow, pulling on Sasuke's hair to move him closer, planting a heated kiss on his plump lips.

"God, Naruto," Sasuke rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, "You're so fucking hot as an uke." Naruto moaned loudly.

"I love it when you fuck me, Sasuke," he licked his lips, his eyes half lidded as the raven pulled away, pulling out of his lover. He quickly grabbed some tissues from the Kleenex box they stole from the teacher's desk and cleaned up Naruto, licking his bare skin clean and wiping the mess off the desk.

"Such a gentleman," Naruto teased, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Sasuke as he began to zip up his and Naruto's pants, pushing the blonde backward on the desk more to lean closer to him.

"Only for a princess such as yourself," he smirked back at him. Naruto sighed; he loved how dirty they could get when they fucked. As much as he loved fucking Sasuke, he loved it more when Sasuke fucked him. They both knew who was really on top in the relationship.

"Mmm, Naruto, you studied for the test today right?" Sasuke asked, his finger twirling around a stray piece of blonde hair. He felt Naruto nod and couldn't help but feel relieved. Usually the idiot would just smoke off the stress and end up failing his test. Sasuke was on a mission to stop the blonde from smoking permanently. Sasuke began getting lost in his thoughts about banning smokes from his house before he heard Naruto moan again, his eyes shut.

"Sasuke," he groaned at the boy, looking into his black eyes as he leaned back to look at the blonde.

"What is it?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I want you to fuck me again," he whined, his hips grinding against the other boys. Sasuke chuckled and kissed his blonde on the forehead.

"After school, okay?" he promised, knowing full well that class was going to start in about forty-five minutes and some people liked to arrive way early. He saw Naruto pout again and kissed the top of his head, grabbing his bag and sitting down at the desk; Naruto still sprawled out on top. He gazed at the boy, eyeing the tattoo that peeked out from his shirt that had been riding up. He traced the lines with his eyes before the blonde pulled it down and fumbled around trying to sit beside Sasuke. He smirked, looking at Naruto as he gazed back at him, leaning close to whisper in his ear.

"Can I watch you jerk off tonight?" Sasuke immediately blushed. Naruto loved it when they did dirty things in bed, and watching Sasuke jerk off was one of them. Sometimes he would handcuff Naruto to the bed and do it in front of him, brushing up against him teasingly until the blonde couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke coughed, noticing that students were beginning to file in.

He glared at Naruto and hissed back, "Maybe."

Naruto put on his dumb grin and rested his chin on his hand, his elbow already having found a place on the desk. He sighed and stared at nothing, sometimes glancing to the door when someone came in, but Naruto was quite simply in utter bliss that he didn't much care.

Sasuke smiled to himself as the time passed quickly, their sensei finally filing in with the rest of the students. Kakashi was always late. But today for some reason he decided to be only fifteen minutes late. The usual was an hour or forty-five minutes.

"You didn't get lost on the path of life today, sensei?" he heard Naruto yell, the grin still plastered on his face as his teacher replied with some total lie. Most of the class just mumbled their replies, some groaning as they knew that this would probably get them into a heated discussion. Naruto laughed and leaned back in his chair, his arms stretched and crossed nicely behind his head as he looked back at Sasuke and gave him a cute little wink.

* * *

><p>Naruto exhaled, smoke leaving his lips and circling the face of his pale friend. He tapped his cigarette lightly against his fingers, letting the ash fall to the damp ground. He looked out onto the school grounds. He had another twenty minutes or so before Sasuke's class was over. Gaara eyed him from behind his own puff of smoke, bringing his cigarette back to his lips and taking a deep drag. The two would do this once in a while. Naruto knew Sasuke hated him smoking, but he just preferred to tell him that he did it casually. He looked back to Gaara, who still had his pale green eyes attached to his face.<p>

"How are you and Deidara doing?" he questioned, his cigarette finding his lips once again.

"Eh. I love him to death but," Gaara paused, shrugging as he took one last drag and blew out the smoke, stepping on the finished stick of nicotine, "he's so involved with his stupid club that sometimes I think he forgets about me."

"Club?" Naruto's eyebrow quirked and he leaned back against his car, one hand slipping inside the pocket of his ripped jeans. He was in no mood today to impress anyone. He hadn't had a cigarette in almost a week and it was getting to him. Luckily he managed to find his smoke partner and start up a conversation.

"Akatsuki," he mumbled a reply, his own hands slipping into his pockets. He sighed and shook his head, "They're kind of like a gang or something. Although Deidara says it's completely school related I never do see or hear of them on campus."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. He had never heard of a club by that name before. He sighed and tried to suck the last bit of light from his cigarette before stepping it out, too. Sasuke was bound to come trudging around the corner and Naruto didn't need to be yelled at today.

"I think you should talk to him about it," Naruto replied, opening his car door to look for his bottle of old spice. He knew Sasuke loved it. It turned the raven on to no end. He grabbed the bottle and opened it, putting on a decent amount as he continued, "I mean you two have been together for almost a year now. I think you're at the communicating part of your relationship don't you think?" Naruto smirked at the boy as he threw the bottle back into his car, eyeing the dark blob coming from around the corner.

"I would assume so," Gaara looked back at Naruto, an emotionless expression adoring his face. Naruto snaked an arm around his shoulders and side hugged the red head, grinning.

"Come on, Gaara, I know that stupid blonde boy loves you! You talk to him; he'll hear you out, okay?" Naruto reassured him, ruffling his hear as Sasuke approached. Gaara somehow managed a very tiny smile that only Naruto could notice without a microscope. He smiled at Gaara and let him go, smacking him on the back and saying his goodbye. Sasuke waved, too, his jealousy of the red head having long been discarded after the five months of him and Naruto being together.

"You ready to go?" Naruto winked at Sasuke, his arms wrapping around his beautiful raven's neck and grinning up at him, his eyes darting from black eyes to plump red lips. Sasuke smirked and kissed his blonde boy, their tongues intertwining as he grabbed for the door handle and fumbled his way opening it. Shoving Naruto into the back seat and setting himself comfortably on Naruto's hips, their lips never leaving each other's.

"Mmm Sasuke, are you going to fuck me here?" Naruto gasped, his hips rising and grinding against the ravens. He moaned when Sasuke ground back just as hard and bit down on Naruto's collarbone, eliciting another loud moan.

"No way, I'm just teasing you," he smirked, his hand finding its way up the blonde's shirt and to his already half hard nipples, squeezing and pinching them to full hardness. Naruto mewled and pouted at Sasuke, praying that he was being sarcastic.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review? Even just a simple "I like it!" or "Stop stopping in the middle of smut!" It just helps me write haha. If you dont want to you don't have to. I guess I just like to know <em>someone <em>reads my stuff. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Okay, I promise smut for this chapter! So.. Those of you who hate me for not posting some.. now you can't hate me. HAHA! :D**

**KawaiiGaara: Hehe don't worry I didn't stop in the middle this time :D I will totally add Gaara in later chapters I promise! And thank you so much for reviewing you rock! :)**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! 3**

* * *

><p>"So you were caught having sex," Sakura raised an eyebrow and squinted at Sasuke and Naruto, "in the student underground parking lot," she paused again, her eyebrow coming to rest at its natural place, "at two o'clock in the afternoon?" she finished, her legs crossed and her stare piercing.<p>

"Well-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she interrupted the blonde, putting her hand in front of his face. She was getting tired of trying to get them off of school clean up duty by just giving them a warning. "Naruto, it's been what? Three times now this month you've been caught!" she huffed and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"Well can you at least just-"

"No, Sasuke, I can't," she growled at him, "I told you three strikes you're out and it's been three. You guys are doing clean up duty for a week and maybe then you'll figure out that having sex, _especially_ since you guys are still apparently taboo to the world, is more of a _private_ thing. I really hope you know the meaning of that word."

Naruto shifted under the heavy air in the room. He knew Sakura wouldn't put them in clean up duty for no reason. He immediately wished he could whip out a cigarette and just start smoking until he finished the entire pack. He didn't have time to wander around the school yard and pick up garbage left by idiots who can't seem to figure out what a garbage can is or what its purpose in life is.

"Alright," Sasuke mumbled, getting up and tapping Naruto on the shoulder to follow him, "thanks, Sakura," he said, opening the door to the office and exiting, a not so enthusiastic blonde following behind him. Naruto rubbed his nose, his eyes squinting as he stared at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Sasuke?" he questioned, making the raven stop to look behind.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke sounded crossed with his boyfriend; like it was his fault they got caught. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, his chin resting on the crook of his neck as he inhaled the raven's scent.

"I love you," he breathed, his eyes slipping shut as he held his favourite person in his arms. Sasuke couldn't help but smile and mumble an 'I love you too' back at him. He rested his hands on the ones currently wrapped around his waist and leaned into the warm body behind him.

"So, are we skipping out on garbage duty to fuck or…?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as a response and turned around, smacking Naruto on the chest and walking off.

"Do you ever lean lessons, idiot?" Sasuke mumbled, walking down the hall. Naruto ran after him and attempted to explain that he did, but only if it was Sasuke teaching them. They made their way down the very mundane looking hallway. It was about a quarter to four and the two decided that if they were going to be enthusiastic in the least about picking up trash left by other people the next day, then they needed something to work for. Sasuke managed to grab Naruto's ass, looking back to make sure no one was looking of course, before they made their way to Naruto's car, whispering in his boyfriends ear that he wasn't going to let him off easy for not finishing.

* * *

><p>Naruto backed the car out of the parking lot which they were caught fucking in earlier that day. He looked to his boyfriend and gave him a dirty smile as Sasuke's hand automatically moved to Naruto's crotch, massaging him as he drove (very carefully) out of the underground parking lot. Naruto let out a low groan as Sasuke decided he didn't feel like foreplay and just slipped his hand inside his blonde's ripped jeans, squeezing the tip of his already semi hard arousal.<p>

"You really want to do this while I'm d-driving-Ah," Naruto gasped when Sasuke squeezed harder and began to move his hand up and down along his shaft, making it nice and hard.

"Mhmm," Sasuke breathed on the blonde's ear, biting the lobe when Naruto stopped at a red light. He couldn't help but shudder at the raven's ministrations, trying his best to keep his foot on the brake and not all of a sudden put it full force on the gas pedal.

"Are you having trouble driving, Naruto?"

He could hear the smirk in the raven's voice as the light went green and he attempted to keep his speed at 50, failing miserably when he noticed he had gone to about 67. Sasuke started moving his hand faster, Naruto swerving slightly as he felt the pleasure slowly take over his body.

"S-Sasuke, can't you wait just-"

"Nope," Sasuke stroked even faster, fingering the slit when he felt pre cum drip onto his fingers. He watched as Naruto writhed, trying so hard to keep his eyes from shutting and his arms from turning into jelly. Sasuke almost laughed. Almost. Except that he knew he'd want to prolong the experience and since they were almost home he frowned. He enjoyed torturing the blonde. After all, it was his fault they got caught. If Naruto wasn't so goddamn loud they wouldn't have to pick up garbage.

"Fuck-Sa-Sasuke I'm-" Naruto shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment as he came in Sasuke's hand, his legs spasming momentarily. Sasuke bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend lose himself for a moment, forgetting at all that he was driving. When he opened them he straightened out his car, mentally thanking whoever it was that watched over him that they were on their own road and no one was coming. His breath came out shallow, his cheeks a cute pink color and he took his eyes off the road for a moment to watch as Sasuke licked the cum off his fingers, eyeing the blonde hungrily as he did so. Naruto let out a soft moan, his cock already becoming hard again.

"You are so lucky I didn't crash the car you stupid bastard," Naruto mumbled, not at all mad at his boyfriend, but just wanting to make a point.

"Tch. Yeah right. Because of you we have to pick up garbage for a week! So shut up and just park already so I can take you inside and teach you a lesson."

Naruto smirked, his eyes sliding to look at Sasuke again.

"What kind of lesson will you teach me, Sensei?" Naruto couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his own words. He couldn't help it. Sasuke set him up for that. The raven looked at the blonde, licking his lips as he reached down again and squeezed Naruto.

"You'll see," he smirked. Naruto gasped, parking the car and undoing his seatbelt. Sasuke watched him as he opened the door and made his way out. Sasuke followed suit, his eyes never leaving the blonde as he shuffled around his bag looking for the keys to the apartment. He could see the tension oozing out of him as he tried his best to hold back the shudder that tried to seep out of his body. Naruto managed to shove his key into the lock, pushing the door open and rushing inside, his bag dropping to the floor and his shoes being kicked off. Sasuke followed; his shoes and bag coming off as well before he managed to push Naruto into the kitchen and slam him against the counter.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelped as he felt his pelvis connect with the hard wood of the counter in front of him. Sasuke pushed him forward, his chest pressed flush against the hard marble counters. He pushed Naruto's shirt up and over his head, his teeth connecting with the back of the blonde's collarbone. He bit down hard, eliciting a loud moan from the boy beneath him.

"You want me to teach you a lesson, Naruto?" Sasuke growled into his ear, his hips thrusting against Naruto's rear as he did. Naruto moaned loudly, his ass automatically grinding back into Sasuke. He felt the hard bulge in the raven's pants and couldn't help but get even more aroused.

"Yes, Sensei, teach me!" He moaned, his forehead making contact with the counter in front of him. Sasuke proceeded to take off his own shirt, unbuttoning his jeans once the other material was tossed somewhere around the kitchen. His hands made their way to the button on Naruto's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He didn't feel the need to pull them all the way down, so he made do with tugging his pants and boxers just past his ass. Naruto whimpered when he heard the smacking sound of Sasuke's lips on his own three fingers before positioning them at the blonde's ass, the cold making him gasp. He shivered when he felt one enter him, his ass responding by thrusting back onto it.

"Sasuke-" the raven smacked Naruto's ass, leaning forward and biting his earlobe.

"I'm sorry what did you call me?" he hissed, his teeth connecting with Naruto's collarbone and biting down hard, blood trickling down his tan skin.

"S-Sensei, more, P-please-Ahhh!" Naruto moaned loudly when Sasuke pressed the other two fingers in at once, scissoring them inside the blonde's tight entrance. Naruto could hardly take it. His erection was pressing against the counter, dripping pre cum onto the wood. He started thrusting back against Sasuke's finger's, the marble counter now being drenched in his sweat as he tried his hardest to get Sasuke to comply to his needs.

Sasuke took his hard on into his hand, stroking it a few times and smearing the pre cum around his head before positioning it against Naruto's hole, his fingers leaving the tight heat. He slowly pressed against Naruto, the head entering before the rest proceeded at a far from fast pace.

"Fuck you, Sasuke!" Naruto growled, knowing full well the raven was enjoying teasing him way too much. Sasuke responded by slipping himself out then slamming back into him, hissing at the tight heat surrounding his cock.

"Shut up, Naruto," he hissed, beginning to move fast and hard into the blonde, not really caring if he was ready for it or not. Naruto moaned loudly, his breath heavy and his gasps coming into full force every time the raven's dick slid inside him. Naruto's arms sprawled in front of him, his fingers gripping the other edge of the counter as he began meeting Sasuke's thrusts.

"Oh my god! There, there, there," he moaned when Sasuke hit his sweet spot, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He could feel his body begin to tremble, his orgasm beginning to come fast. Sasuke's breath was ragged, his hands making contact with Naruto's hips as he grabbed on to thrust harder, hitting Naruto's spot every single time. He was getting close himself; he could feel Naruto beginning to contract around him in pleasure.

"Shit, Naruto I'm-" Sasuke's eyes slipped shut as he let out a moan, grabbing Naruto's erection with one hand as he leaned forward, his chest pressed against his lovers back as he came, his body shuddering and his mouth opening to let out a loud moan. Naruto moaned with him, the feel of Sasuke's hand gripping him and his seed filling him pushed him over the edge. He thrust back against Sasuke once more before he, too, came, staining the once nice brown wood of the counter.

Sasuke collapsed against Naruto, his breaths coming in fast. He rested his cheek against the blondes back, listening to his fast-paced heartbeat as he recovered from his high. He head Naruto let out a content sigh as he tried his best to get comfortable against the hard countertop of the kitchen. He felt Naruto laugh, his back wiggling up and down as he did. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, looking down at his boyfriend.

"What's so funny?" he asked, kissing the tan skin of Naruto's back. Naruto sighed again, smiling as he tried to wiggle back against Sasuke's chest.

"Well, we just had sex in my kitchen," he paused, glancing back at the raven and smirking, "just wait until I tell the guys," he laughed again as Sasuke smacked him in annoyance.

"Shut up, idiot." He pulled out slowly, letting out a gasp as he felt the cold air meet his now soft dick. Naruto moaned loudly, feeling Sasuke's cum drip down his leg.

"Fuck, Sasuke-" he was cut off when Sasuke flipped him over to kiss him on the lips, his body pressed flush against the others.

"Let's take a shower, okay?" Naruto nodded in response, kicking off his pants and boxers as he followed his boyfriend to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet as he did so.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? You can't hurt me anymore for stopping in the middle of smut! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the delay on this one. University is raping me with homework this week. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving! :)**

**Teagsiebabe85: Thanks! I try my best :D. Don't worry I have an explanation for Naruto's insomnia. You'll just have to keep reading ;D**

**KawaiiGaara: Haha you rock. I attempt to read them in the library, too. You have to find one of those places where no one can abruptly sneak up on you and read behind your back without you knowing. Btw I apologize for this chapter sort of! But I wanted to include more Gaara for you. I hope I don't make everything too complicated now haha.**

* * *

><p>Naruto glanced at Sasuke before looking back at the clock. It was about four in the morning and he hadn't slept a wink. He stirred about the bed one more time before giving up, frustrated. Throwing off the sheets, he hopped out of bed quietly and made his way down the hallway to the kitchen. He couldn't help but laugh a little when he saw the white stain still on the counter. He mentally made a note to clean that up before Sasuke got up. He opened one of the cupboards up top, fingering his way around the dark region. His fingers wrapped around a nice wide bottle, guiding it down to the counter. He opened one more cupboard to grab a tall glass, filling it with the contents of the bottle. He knew he really shouldn't use an insanely tall glass to drink whiskey but at the moment he really didn't care. By the time he managed to quietly put ice in the glass he cursed, forgetting the most important part of this whole task. He opened a few drawers before remembering exactly which one it was he hid his stash of cigarettes in. He sighed, staring at the pack in his hands. Twirling it around a few times he glanced at the clock on their oven, noting only a few minutes had passed and he could just give this up and wake up Sasuke and tell him he couldn't sleep. But he couldn't. The craving was taking over him and even if he woke up Sasuke it would be worse for him to watch Naruto with a stick of nicotine between his lips. He glared at the small box in his hand. It was almost as if it was mocking him. He sighed and shoved the drawer shut, grabbing his glass of whiskey and a spare lighter Sasuke kept on top of the fridge. You know, just in case. He unlocked the door to the apartment and went through it, leaving it ajar as he sat down, leaning against the metal fence that surrounded the stairwell. He pinched his eyes closed for a moment before throwing back half the whiskey. He fingered through the pack of cigarettes, picking out one to slide between his fingertips. He grabbed the lighter and stroked it a few times, trying but failing to get it to light. The third time was a charm and he managed to light the stick, throwing the pack on the ground somewhere beside him. He inhaled, his nerves immediately beginning to calm and he felt himself relax. He looked out at the sky which was beginning to become painted with light tones and highlights. He glared at nothing in particular. His eyes traveled across the sky, not so much looking at anything. He took another drag before he noticed movement below him underneath the stairs. He leaned close to the side, looking underneath and into the black unknowingly occupied space.<p>

"Gaara?" Naruto's eyebrow rose and he began sitting up, his eyes never leaving the black space that surrounded who he assumed was Gaara.

"Don't," he heard the redhead mumble, a puff of smoke evacuating from underneath the stairs, "I'm not the prettiest thing to look at right now, okay?" Naruto nodded his response as he finished his journey down the stairs, staying out of the shadows Gaara had taken to. He stood in front of it instead, leaning his weight onto one leg and taking another drag from his cigarette, his eye glued to where he assumed Gaara was.

"What happened this time?" He asked casually, as if the things Deidara did to the poor boy were everyday situations he had to go through. As if the things he did were exactly the same as brushing his own teeth.

"He came home drunk again," Gaara started, the shadows around him lying on different curve of his figure as he moved around, shifting his weight onto another foot. He took another drag from his own cigarette and watched Naruto, noticing the new bite mark on his neck. His eyes began to water when he knew that the mark left there wasn't bruised or hurting.

"What… Where did he hurt you, Gaara?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched. Gaara didn't deserve a boyfriend who treated him like a Mafioso's wife every time he came home drunk. He stepped forward, just a few inches away from where Gaara stood, trying hard to look at him in the dark.

"Don't Naruto-"

"Gaara! Come on, don't be a fucking idiot. This man beats you senseless and all you do is hide in the shadows pretending it never happened? Fuck no. Gaara, break up with that asshole!" Naruto's voice began to raise and he was sure Sasuke was either awake and wondering what the fuck was going on, or he was just waking up and wondering where his boyfriend decided to run off to.

"You know I can't do that…" the redhead trailed off, his eyes landing on the ash that fell from his stick of nicotine between his fingertips. He raised his hand and took another drag, letting the smoke fall freely from his lips when he exhaled.

"That's a dumbass reason, Gaara, and you know that," Naruto huffed, stepping forward once more and coming face to face with Gaara. He cringed, his eyes falling over the bumps and bruises lining the pale complexion of his friend's face. He noticed his lip had bled and there was a deep scab adoring his once plump and perfect lips. He knew Gaara wasn't going to school in the morning. There was no way he could explain this.

"See?" His eyes met cerulean ones as he felt the tears finally reach their limit, falling from his eyes and down his bruised cheeks.

"Gaara…" Naruto dropped his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it as he stepped forward for the last time, meeting Gaara in a motherly embrace. His fingers laced through the redheads hair, calming the sobbing boy in his arms.

"You have to tell someone, you have to…" Naruto whispered in the boy's ear. He felt Gaara shake his head, wrapping his own arms around the tan waist of his friend. "You can't pretend anymore, Ga. You can't."

"I don't know what else to do, Naruto," Gaara managed, choking back a harsh sob as he finished. His own cigarette fell from his fingers.

"Naruto?" the blonde tensed slightly when he heard is boyfriend's voice, knowing full well that the situation probably looked really bad at this point, "Naruto, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Sasuke, we have to help Gaara," he mumbled, trying to drag his friend out of the dark and up the stairs. He wanted so bad to patch up the cuts and bruises. He knew Sasuke would be able to help the situation.

"What? What happened?" Sasuke rushed down the stairs, walking up to the red head and taking a good look at him. He saw the tears trailing down the boy's cheeks and looked at Naruto, who had a stern and sad look on his face. He had let go of Gaara and his arm was now leaning on his shoulder, the contact helping Gaara to relax a bit.

"Come on, I know what you need," Sasuke mumbled, his eyes immediately beginning to soften. He knew exactly what the boy had been through. His own brother was part of their dumbass Akatsuki club everyone thought was so badass. It was like the Mafia, except there weren't any rules to it. He grabbed Gaara's hand and led him up the stairs, rolling his eyes at Naruto as he followed, downing the last of his whiskey and stumbling through the door behind them.

Sasuke sat Gaara down on one of the dining room chairs, grabbing one of the boy's arms and cradling it in his hands.

"Naruto, can you get the first aid kit please?" Sasuke asked, examining the red head's bruised arm. Naruto nodded and rushed down the hall. Sasuke turned the arm from side to side, trying to see if it was broken or not. The bruise adorning the red head's porcelain skin looked vulgar.

"Does it hurt when you bend it or anything?" Sasuke asked, moving the boy's arm around a bit, feeling for resistance or pain. Gaara nodded, the tears still quietly streaming down his face. Sasuke leaned forward and wiped a tear off the boy's cheek, looking at him sternly.

"We'll get you through this, okay? I promise," the raven said, a smile planted softly on his lips for reassurance. Gaara nodded in response, eyeing Naruto as he walked into the room holding the white kit with a red cross on it. He placed it down on the table and opened it up, immediately searching for something to dress the red head's wounds.

"That's fine, Naruto," Sasuke mumbled as the blonde held a small roll of medical tape in his hands. He passed it to Sasuke and then searched for some Polysporin or something to help heal the wounds faster.

"Is he still at home, Gaara?" Naruto asked, looking at the boy as he handed Sasuke the tube of Polysporin he finally managed to find. Gaara shrugged. Naruto figured he probably was still home.

"Was anyone else with him?" the blonde asked, closing the box and sitting down across from the two boys, watching as Sasuke dressed his wounds carefully. Gaara shrugged again. He didn't really know. All he knew was that he had to get out. He told them both that, the tears beginning to stop seeping out from his eyes. Naruto got up for a moment and grabbed a cloth, concluding that it was probably a good idea to wipe the counter before he began putting the kettle on to make some tea.

"You can stay here as long as you want, kay?" Naruto told Gaara, pouring water into the kettle and placing it onto the stove top, turning the dial to high. He leaned onto the counter and looked at Sasuke and his friend, grinning his trademark grin. Gaara tried his best to crack out a smile, his lip going up just a touch.

"I'll have green tea," Sasuke said, eyeing Naruto in a stern way. The blonde knew he was still in shit for earlier. But he was okay with Sasuke's anger being held back for a few more hours. He just knew he was going to be the one sleeping on the couch. Naruto nodded, pursing his lips as the kettle boiled. He got out two mugs, assuming that Gaara was going to have some, too. As he prepared the tea he would sometimes take a glance at Sasuke and the red head. He wondered why it had been so bad this time. Usually it was just a smack that would leave a small bruise somewhere on the boy. But this time it looked like he just full out beat the kid up. Gaara looked terrified and Naruto couldn't blame him.

"Here you go, guys," Naruto set down the two mugs, one in front of Sasuke and one in front of Gaara. He ran his fingers through Gaara's hair one more time, smiling reassuringly before turning to Sasuke and patting him on the head. The raven just looked up at him and glared.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you in the living room for a second, kay?" Sasuke said, bringing his tea with him as he made his way to said room. He looked at Gaara and told him he'd only be a few minutes then he'd help him come up with some way to get his boyfriend to stop being such an asswipe. Gaara nodded, his hands coming around and cradling the mug of tea as his eyes watched the steam rise from it. Naruto sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, biting his lip as he followed his boyfriend into the living room, knowing full well he was in total shit and was probably about to be yelled at and scolded.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww poor Gaara. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you the boyfriend of a douchebag! 3<strong>

**Anyway! What did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for being... what is it now? two years? three? anyways I'm late.**

**I have no idea where I'm going with this. I hope my writing is as good as it was 2 or 3 years ago.**

***coughs awkwardly* So I, uh, here you go.**

* * *

><p>Naruto looked down at the sleeping Sasuke and sighed. It was four thirty in the morning as usual and he had to be up in four hours. He ran his fingers through his hair and got up, padding his way into the living room where a sleeping Gaara lay sprawled on the couch. The sheets Naruto let him use had slid off the boy's body and were now resting on the cold floor. He picked them up and tossed them over Gaara, taking a peek into his and Sasuke's room to see if the raven was still sleeping. He sighed, relieved when he noticed the calm breathing of his lover underneath the sheets. He picked up the mug that had been forgotten on the floor and brought it into the kitchen, placing it next to the other various dishes he said he'd do about a week ago.<p>

They had tried to help find a solution to the destructive blonde that his friend had to deal with. No luck yet, however, and it looked like the situation wouldn't just go away. He huffed, looking at Gaara's neck and noticing the more than bruised "hickey" that had been given to him prior to his visiting the boys. He noticed the dried tears on the boy's pale face and felt a lump in his throat as he sat down on the chair across from the couch, leaning back and biting his lip in frustration.

"Fuck.." he mumbled.

"Na..ruto.."

He leaned back towards the couch, gazing at the red head as he mumbled and wiggled, sitting up on the couch and facing the blonde, sleep still in his eyes as he rubbed at them a bit before yawning.

"Do you still have insomnia problems?" he questioned him sleepily as he looked at him, noticing the more than dark circles underneath the boy's eyes.

He heard Naruto snort and shake his head, scratching the back of his head as he gave him one of his trademark smiles.

"Nah, don't worry about it I just was thinking about your asshole of a boyfriend and had to take a walk," he winked and reassured him, getting back up and pushing Gaara back down on his back, "now go back to sleep. You probably need it," he mumbled as he headed back into the bedroom.

Gaara sighed and tried his best to go back to sleep, rubbing his aching neck before shuffling to get comfortable on the hard couch. He was happy that he could sleep without being worried that someone would roughly wake him up. Or touch him. He moved more to get comfy, wincing a bit as he felt the couch brushing up against one of his bruises, feeling the tears starting to form in his eyes again as he closed them and tried to get back to sleep.

"You think he's gonna be okay, Sasuke?" the blonde whispered, noticing that he was actually up the whole time Naruto was on his walk about the house. The furrowed brows and worried look on his lover's face was not reassuring when he replied.

"We can take care of him."

"Thanks again guys, really but I have to be go-"

"No! you're staying here they can fucking break down the goddamn door if they come looking for you I swear to god I'm not letting any of them near you especially your dumbass little fucking cunt of a-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke said sternly, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him down before he broke a blood vessel. "You can stay here as long as you like, Gaara," Sasuke finished, knowing full well that if he did he would have to deal with his brother and the other members of gang showing up at their front door and wanting a piece of all of them.

"No, I can't."

Sasuke nodded, pushing Naruto back into the doorway and shutting the door, leaving both him and Gaara on the doorstep. He looked at the pale boy, covered in bandages now. He reached forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Look, I know my brother and I know their stupid gang, I'm sure you do too," he pointed out, feeling the other nod as he continued, "so you know that you can't just leave and everything is okay. You can come here if your life is in danger, but for now we need to figure this out tactically or we're all going to get ourselves killed," he whispered, defeated as he felt him start to sob against his shoulder, his blue t-shirt starting to get wet. His arms tightened around him and he squeezed harder just before letting go and looking him in the eyes.

"Give me a smile, will you?" he pleaded.

Gaara looked up, trying his best to turn the corners of his lips up, nodding in understanding as he turned and made his way down the stairs from their apartment. Sasuke watched him leave before opening the door to a furious Naruto.

"Sasu-" he was shut up right as the raven pushed him against the wall, his hands instantly held up by stronger ones, his mouth open and taken by surprise as Sasuke looked at him sternly. He swallowed and immediately shut his mouth, looking at the other as he felt a leg press between his own.

"Seriously? You think this is the time to-"

"Shut up." Sasuke commanded as he flipped his blonde over, taking both his wrists into his hand as he moved his now free one down the front of the other boy's pajama pants, feeling for the familiar growing bulge that was forming. "You're just as sadistic as I am," Sasuke purred into his ear, "Maybe you like to be treated roughly," he stated as he pushed him into the wall harder, grabbing his length roughly and starting to slowly pump it.

"Sasuke…No this is wrong…st-" he moaned loudly when he felt the head of his cock start to leak already, his body submitting to the stimulation as Sasuke's hand began to move faster. He swallowed as he felt his moral conscious start to fade away quickly as his cock pulsed.

"You love this, dobe," He whispered to Naruto as he felt the cock in his hand throbbing, knowing full well that the boy was so close to orgasm, "you want to cum even though you know it's wrong," he whispered, a smirk on his lips as he felt Naruto shudder, his hips now moving along and pushing against Sasuke's hand. He pushed him even harder against the wall, Naruto's face pressed right up against the cold wall as he gasped for air, moaning loudly and pushing back against Sasuke.

"I'm-I'm gonna cum-Sasuke!" he moaned as he felt himself orgasm, feeling a slight tinge of pain as he noticed how sore his jaw was against the hard surface, making him twitch in pleasure before falling limp against it, his breathing heavy as he tried to look back at Sasuke with a glare.

"You…you sadistic pervert…" he managed to mumble, smirking at him a bit as he gazed at Sasuke's pants, the outline of his cock pressed against his jeans. He couldn't help but get on his knees and crawl towards the raven, looking up at him as he began to undo his pants and open his mouth.


End file.
